secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurore Beaurialis
Aurore Beaurialis is a main character who makes her first appearance in the episode Pilot. Aurore Beaurialis is portrayed by . Biography Aurore was recruited onto The Federal Organization after graduating from Spy Academy before the events of the series. Aurore got personal training from the headmaster of the academy, which in turn made her the swift and agile middle-class spy she starts off as on the team. Physical Appearance Aurore is a teenage girl confirmed to be 16 at the start of the series with fair skin, blue eyes, long light blonde hair, and applies pink lipstick. Aurore wears a yellow top with yellow pants with tan sandals accompanied by yellow sandal straps and buckles and a yellow sunhat with a gold charm necklace. At fancy events she would wear yellow dresses with matching heels. Personality Aurore is charming and prideful with a sweet and affectionate side to her as shown when she kissed Christopher on the cheek after he saved her life during the fight with Donatello Obscurité in the episode "Give Me An S! Give Me A P! Give Me A Y!" as she even asks him out on a date after the fight with said enemy mastermind and she blushes while asking the question expressing secret feelings for him. Aurore expresses concern for her friends such as in the episode "Photo Bombed" where she notices that Mickey is struggling to deal with the truth about Donatello before a fight against said adversary later in the episode. She is also only ever ticked off when an adversary threatens to hurt or even hurts her friends and family. During the episode, "My Brother's Girlfriend", Aurore and Christopher discuss their previous break up willingly, but they still remain on very good terms as close friends. When Aurore finds out in the episode, "All Halloween Eve" that Christopher and Eliza Justice are dating she shows a lot of respect for their relationship and even warns Eliza that if she hurts Christopher then she should "expect a very long lecture before a fight with her protective side", further expressing her concern for her ex-boyfriend and very close friend, but she does indeed trust and value Eliza as a good friend nonetheless. Relationships Skills Weapon Proficiency Aurore has shown excellent prowess in wielding and swiftly using her weapon in all of its forms. Unarmed Combat Proficiency Although Aurore rarely uses unarmed combat unless she's disarmed by stronger enemies, Aurore is exceptionally skilled in old-fashioned unarmed combat. Other Skills and Abilities * Gymnastics - * Driving - * Fashionista - * Dancing Proficiency - * Singing Proficiency - Trivia * Aurore's name is a pun on the name of the phenomenon called "Aurora Borealis." * Since Aurore's name, as a pun, means "Aurora Borealis", it follows the color rule's naming conventions as it means the phenomenon for rainbows and auroras in a spectrum of colors. *According to the series creator, Aurore's favorite color is yellow, as evidenced by the color of her signature weapon, her signature clothing, and even her accessories. *Aurore has won every single fight she's been in, thus far in the series. *Aurore and Christopher have dated onscreen from the episode "Give Me An S! Give Me A P! Give Me A Y!" until the episode, "My Brother's Girlfriend" when he develops subtle feelings for Sam Clarks in her first appearance while she remains loyal to her team leader and very close friend nonetheless as she is okay with staying his friend. *Aurore is the first girl introduced in the series to date Christopher in the series thus far. **Aurore is also coincidentally the first and only girl to date him, break up, and still be on good terms with him in the series. *Aurore is the first girl who is revealed to be an advanced middle-class agent recruited by Christopher Jones. *Aurore is the first girl to ever date Christopher and had never kissed him while dating him. *Aurore is the first girl in the series to create her handcrafted weapon onscreen. *Aurore's forename means "dawn" which follows the color rule itself in that regard as well. * * * * * * * * * * Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spies Category:Middle-Class Spies Category:Main Characters Category:Agents